


关于刀斧手想要绝对值箭头而血族给了个0这件事

by deutschgreen



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschgreen/pseuds/deutschgreen
Summary: 最后的刀斧手抓到一个血族的骑士。
Relationships: Alfred/Bloody Crow Of Cainhurst
Kudos: 4





	关于刀斧手想要绝对值箭头而血族给了个0这件事

**Author's Note:**

> 半夜文思尿崩一小时产物  
> 有对婚约戒指的奇妙设定  
> 阿福很屑，血鸦很婊

最后的刀斧手抓到一个血族的骑士。  
夺去了他的一切装备和武器，他将这个怪物囚禁在小圣堂。  
一开始，只是普通地刑罚、逼问。鞭子、匕首、长钉，他试图从他口中套出该隐赫斯特城堡的位置，挖掘他们古老的秘密。  
血族骑士不说话、不求饶，只会偶尔地痛呼。  
阿尔弗雷德以为他是哑巴，直到他偶尔撞见这猎人在哼着该隐赫斯特的歌谣。  
那令阿尔弗雷德感到兴奋，于是终于有一次，借着从脊梁流下的血的润滑，他品尝了传说中血族婊子的滋味。  
痛苦不能让这骑士屈服，那么快乐呢？  
他会在性爱中失神，会在阿尔弗雷德反复撞击他身体那一点的时候紧紧地抱住刀斧手的后背，会在被强制制止高潮的时候撒娇般地呻吟，那几乎要让他们看起来像一对爱侣了。  
但阿尔弗雷德知道，他仍然不会向他多看一眼。那石榴红的眼睛看着他的时候，总是聚焦在他身后的一篇虚空。  
静止的日子持续了一段时间，直到阿尔弗雷德找到了一枚用于与古神签订婚约的宝石戒指，并在某一天强硬地戴上骑士的左手无名指。骑士惊惧地看着他，又看了看手上的戒指，似乎感到了威胁，挣扎着想要将它摘下。

“拿走的话就把你铸成倒吊的尸体，挂在亚楠的下水道。”

骑士垂下眼睛，像在思考什么。阿尔弗雷德不太确定这个威胁是不是真的有用，但他确实始终戴着它，不曾摘下。在当天的亲密行为中，阿尔弗雷德也的确感到了一个从未有过的入口为他打开。

平坦的小腹在毫无节制的性爱下，没有多久便微微鼓了起来。

“我不能让你再生一个污秽血族的婊子。”  
在能感受到胎儿的律动的那一天，阿尔弗雷德宣布自己要将戒指取回。

骑士无力地握紧左手，为了不失去胎儿而徒劳地挣扎着，久违的、新鲜的恨意从鲜红的眼瞳中流出来。那仇恨是如此甜美，阿尔弗雷德忍不住想要立刻品尝更多，便抽出石锤中的长剑，干脆地砍断了那只苍白的手。

他只来得及发出一声极短促的惨叫，便蜷起身体缩成一团——骨骼重组，内脏碾碎，身体恢复原本的形状，多余的异物被直接排出体外，那可怕的剧痛与之前小打小闹的刑罚不可同日而语，阿尔弗雷德抱着手，看他在自己的血、碎肉、呕吐物和胎儿组成的黏稠液体里抽搐着，白发迅速被汗浸湿，又被逐渐扩大的血泊染成红色。不知过了多久，久到阿尔弗雷德怀疑他是不是已经死于这场粗暴的流产，他才微微地动了一下。

阿尔弗雷德蹲下去想摸摸他的面颊，骑士无力躲闪，只能向他脸上啐出一口带着内脏碎片的血沫。

那是刀斧手最后一次感受到来自血族骑士的……任何东西。自那以后，他完全成为了一具空壳，连性交时的反应都欠奉，宣告着阿尔弗雷德在这场战争中的完全胜利。他在自得的同时，也感到无聊，甚至产生要放走这骑士的念头，但终归因为还怀着对血族城堡的觊觎之心而作罢。

——————————————————————————  
一枚沾血的路德维希步枪的子弹被骑士拈在指尖。那时阿尔弗雷德刚刚结束一场性爱，难得这次骑士还能作出一些反抗，刀斧手便用加倍粗暴的动作予以回馈。

他几乎总是赤裸的，身体内部也时常被检查，那枚子弹是被他扎在自己心头的血肉中，然后表面愈合，内里与肌肉血管纠缠在一起，形成外表看不见的肿瘤。然后在这最佳的时刻，撕裂皮肤，现出凶相。  
阿尔弗雷德几乎要为这不屈的意志鼓掌了。  
那枚步枪子弹尖而长，且沾满了血族可怕的污秽毒血，若是扎入喉咙或心脏，一击致命大概也不成问题。阿尔弗雷德期待地想。他要杀死我了，他终于恨我恨到要杀死我了。  
然而乌鸦骑士在他耳边轻轻地笑了。  
阿尔弗雷德的视线染上赤红，他意识到那枚子弹被扎进了自己的左眼眼眶。不深——显然是刻意为之，他不相信这人的腕力能剖开自己的胸膛却不足以再把子弹往里推进三分——，绝不至于致命，但一只眼睛被扎穿流出的血和造成的眼压失衡最终导致的短暂失明，对于这位经验丰富的血族猎人来说已经足够了。

他甚至没有拿走阿尔弗雷德的血瓶、武器、任何一样东西，只轻柔地摘下刀斧手的披风裹住身体，像一只真正的大鸟一样振翅离开。  
————————————————————————————  
刀斧手真正到达该隐赫斯特的时候，安娜丽丝告诉了他很多事情。  
他开始明白城堡的位置无关紧要，或者说不如他们或许更希望能再现于世间；也明白女王拥有真正的不死之身，并不需要任何人的保护。  
那个乌鸦骑士从来不是为了保护该隐赫斯特而忍受种种折磨。那全然是目中无人的骄横，是高人一等的狂傲；即使在有机会复仇的时候，也要辛辣地嘲讽他的无知与无能。  
阿尔弗雷德向前踏出一步。


End file.
